Searching LA
by Zania330
Summary: It's Summer, and Nina said she won't be coming back to England again. The teens decide to visit LA to find Nina and convince her to come back, but will she still be the same when they find her? Full summary inside. Fabina!
1. We're going to LA!

**Summary: It's the middle of summer and the mystery has been solved. Ever since Joy was found, she and Fabian started dating, as well as Jerome and Patricia, Mick and Mara, and Alfie still likes Amber but likes him as a friend only. But where's Nina? None of them have even had contact with her since the school year ended or know how she is now too, but when she calls them and says she's not coming back to England ever, the 8 teens journey to America to find Nina and try to convince her to come back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything I would probably use in this fanfic.**

The 8 teens from Anubis House all decided to have reunion. They haven't seen each other since the school year ended so they decided to meet up in a small park by the school. Fabian and Joy got there first followed by Amber, then Patricia and Mara, then Mick, then Alfie and Jerome.

"It's great to see you guys again." Amber smiled then everyone else greeted each other.

After that, they all sat down on a large blanket laid out on the floor and started talking about what happened to them after school ended. It was Amber's turn and the final turn too.

"Me? Well, I just came back from a vacation in Paris. I bought one outfit every day I was there so I got about," Amber counted in her head. "About 35 or so." Amber finished and they all laughed a bit.

Suddenly, Amber's phone rang. "Ugh, I forgot to turn it off." Amber said then she took out her phone and looked at it and smiled. "I can't believe it, it's Nina!" Amber squealed.

"Really? It's been so long since we heard from her." Mara smiled to then Amber answered it and put it on loud speaker.

"Hi Nina, the phone's on loud speaker and Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie and Jerome are with me. We missed you, oh, say hi guys." Amber said.

"Hey Nina." The 8 of them said.

"Hey guys." Nina greeted not as happily as them though. "Anyway, you remember how I told you I'd be coming back for the next school year?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mick asked.

"Well, I'm not coming. I won't be coming back to England again either." Nina announced.

"What?" The 8 teens exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just busy here. I know you guys will be fine without me, Joy's back anyway. Bye guys." Nina said then hung up.

Later, Amber was crying. "How could Nina not come back? I was her BBF." Amber cried.

"Don't you mean BFF?" Patricia corrected.

"No, BBF, Best British Friend." Amber continued to sob while Alfie patted her back.

Joy spoke up. "All of us are depressed that none of us will ever see Nina again, I know I am since she helped save me. But there has to be a way to fix this, there has to be a way to convince her to come back or at least visit us." Joy encouraged.

Fabian came up with an idea. "Maybe we can't get her to visit us, but maybe we can visit her in America." Fabian planned.

"That's a great idea, but there's one problem. We don't know where she lives, Stupid." Jerome told Fabian.

"I do!" Amber smiled as she wiped away her tears. "She told me that she lives in California in LA, wherever that is." Amber said.

"I can ask my parents if they can get plane tickets to LA, she gets them at a lower price than usual. If she can get them now, we'll be ready to go to America in 5 days." Patricia said grabbing her phone.

"I guess it's settled then, we're going to LA!" Alfie cheered.

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	2. LA Baby

**I do not own House of Anubis, I sometimes wish I did but I don't**

Patricia was able to get the tickets so the teens all drove to the airport 5 days later. Right now, they were all waiting for Amber.

"What's taking Amber so long? She should've been here an hour ago." Jerome complained.

"I know, and our flight is leaving in 25 minutes." Patricia added and everyone else groaned.

Suddenly, Amber came dragging 5 suitcases with her. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had a lot of luggage to carry." Amber apologized.

"Amber, you'll only need 1 or 2 suitcases with you." Joy told Amber.

"I want to get a chance to wear most of the clothes I bought from Paris in LA. Can some of you guys carry some of my luggage please?" Amber asked then the boys sighed and each grabbed one of Amber's suitcases.

The teens finally got on their plane and sat down in their seats.

Amber was reading fashion magazines (she was mainly looking at the pictures), Patricia was reading a novel, Jerome and Alfie were goofing around, and Mick, Fabian, and Joy were watching TV.

A stewardess then walked by and Mara went up to her. "Um, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but does this plane have Wi-Fi?" Mara asked the stewardess.

"Oh, it's no bother at all, and yes we do have Wi-Fi." The stewardess told Mara then left.

Mara sat back down in her seat, took out her laptop, switched it on, and went to Google.

Mick noticed Mara then took off his headphones. "What are you doing, Mara?" Mick asked looking at the laptop.

"Well, since none of us know what's happened to Nina in the past month, I'm searching her online to see if there might be something there. Maybe a Facebook page or something like that." Mara said then the others stopped what they were doing and looked too.

Mara typed 'Nina Martin' in the search box and clicked 'Search'. Not many searches came up so Mara typed 'Nina Martin, Anubis House' and clicked 'Search'. There were some old articles about how Sibuna solved their old school mystery but that was it. Since Sibuna solved the mystery, news people heard about it and wanted to interview Sibuna and the others from Anubis House, but that was a month ago.

Mara closed her laptop. "There's nothing fresh on the internet about Nina, anything about her is from last month." Mara said. "It's like there's nothing about her."

"Okay, this is getting weird. There has to be something new about her." Fabian said to Mara.

"Sorry, there's nothing Fabian. No fresh online profiles, pictures, news, anything." Mara told Fabian.

Amber spoke up. "How about we focus on finding Nina and anything about her when we get to LA." Amber suggested.

"She's right, let's just relax for now." Patricia agreed and everyone went back to what they were doing.

A couple of hours later, after waking up from a long nap, Fabian glanced out of the plane window and smiled.

"Guys, we're here." Fabian said then the others looked out of their plane windows and saw LA.

"Wow." They all said while smiling a little.

When the plane landed a few minutes later, the teens got out of the airplane, then out of the airport. They all glanced around at Los Angeles.

"I can't believe we're in LA!" Amber squealed.

"Well we should probably get a taxi to take us to a hotel now." Joy suggested.

The teens got 3 cabs to ride in to the hotel they were staying at. All Fabian was thinking about though was finding Nina.


	3. Oh Boy

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry if some of the chapters are short though.**

**I do not own House of Anubis**

Once they got to the hotel, Patricia got to room keys. "Okay, we got 2 suites and each one has four beds. Boys go into one room, and girls go into the other." Patricia organized then she gave one of the room keys to the boys.

They all got up to their rooms and unpacked. They all went back downstairs.

"Okay, how do you suggest we find Nina and get her back?" Patricia asked around.

"Do you think we could eat lunch first? We're kind of hungry." Alfie asked and so did Jerome.

Fabian groaned. "Fine, after that we're going to search for Nina though." Fabian said then the 8 teens went to the hotel restaurant and sat down.

Amber brought down a magazine with her which she flipped through looking at the different articles. "Boring, not interesting, stupid," Amber said then she flipped the page and her eyes widened. "Guys, you might want to look at this." Amber said showing them the magazine.

In the article, it showed a girl that looked exactly like Nina with 3 other girls they didn't know. Nina was wearing a long green and brown dress with a brown leather belt around her waist, a short denim cardigan over it, brown sandals, and a red necklace.

Fabian grabbed the magazine and read it. "The new Bratz movie is being filmed at a high school here in LA." Fabian read then skipped the rest. "This has to be wrong. It says Nina's name is Nathalia Ramos." Fabian said.

"Who's Nathalia?" Amber asked.

"Maybe Nina decided to change her name." Mara suggested.

"Either way, we should go to the high school to see if Nina is there, this is our only lead we have." Joy advised.

"I'll call 2 cabs then." Alfie said taking out his phone.

Later, they all rode in the cabs to the high school. When they got there, they looked around and saw a camera crew working.

"How on earth are we going to find Nina anyway?" Mick asked.

The others shrugged and looked around the set. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Bye guys, I'll see you all later tonight." The voice said.

The 8 teens turned to see Nina wearing a long white and black stripped top, black leggings, black boots, a long gold necklace, and brown sunglasses on her eyes. Her hair was also much neater than usual back at the house.

Nina turned her head and walked away then she froze when she saw the others. She lifted down her sunglasses. "Oh boy." Nina said.

**Cliffhanger! How will Nina react at seeing her friends? Find out when I update! :)**


	4. Explainations

**I do not own House of Anubis or Bratz or pretty much anything in this story, unfortunatley.**

"Nina!" Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Mara exclaimed then the 8 teens all ran up and hugged her.

Nina struggled to break free. "Guys, get off me!" Nina exclaimed sounding annoyed then they got off of her.

"Nina, we missed you so much!" Amber squealed.

"Don't call me Nina right now! It's Nathalia." Nina insisted.

"Do you think you could explain this to us? It's kind of confusing." Alfie asked Nina.

Nina sighed. "Fine, you can ride with me back home then I'll explain to you what happened in the past month." Nina said then a limo arrived and Nina got in it. "Well what are guys waiting for?" Nina said.

"Oh, right." Most of the teens said then they all got into the limo which then drove to Nina's house.

When they got there, the teens stepped out. "Woh." They all said as they saw Nina's house which was large and fancy.

"Come on, you can meet my grandma too." Nina told them then the 9 of them entered the house. "Grandma, I'm back." Nina said then an old woman that resembled a bit to Sarah walked up to Nina and hugged her then she looked to the others.

"Oh Grandma, these are my old friends from back in England. This is Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Joy." Nina introduced her friends.

"It's good to finally meet you all. Oh Nina, have you asked if they can join us for tea?" Nina's Grandma asked.

"They said yes, we'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes. I have to go get changed." Nina told her grandma who then walked away.

"You and your grandma have tea in the afternoon?" Jerome asked.

"Ever since I came back from England, yes. You guys can go outside while I get changed." Nina said then she walked upstairs.

The other teens walked to the back where there was a pool and a table that would be able to fit all of them. The teens sat down then Nina came out looking like her old self again and she even wore the same outfit she wore on her first day at Anubis house.

"I thought you guys might be more comfortable with me looking like my old self again." Nina said then she sat down.

"Okay, can you explain to us now?" Alfie asked.

"When I moved back here to LA, I was running low on cash so I had to find a summer job. I decided to audition for a few movies, one of them was Bratz. Eventually, I got the part then I found out a few weeks ago this will take a little longer than the summer so I wouldn't be able to come back to school. Plus, once this movie has been heard of around most of America, I'll need to do interviews and go to the premiere which will make it even longer." Nina explained.

Fabian frowned when he heard this. "Can't you just come late like you did last year?" Fabian asked.

"I can't, I'll be really busy still and there's a lot of things on my right now. I still have to go to a new set later this evening to film a birthday party scene." Nina added.

The teens all frowned. "I guess we'll never really get to see you then." Amber said sadly.

"If you want, for the rest of the time you guys are here, you could come with me when I work. I might even be able to give you guys background rolls as some of the other students." Nina told her friends and they smiled a bit.

"I guess so." Patricia decided and so did the others.

**Sorry if some of the chapters are short again, the next one should be a bit longer, maybe.**

**Peace out people!  
**


	5. An Embaressment Party Scene

**I do not own House of Anubis, or Bratz, or pretty much everything in this story**

Later during the evening, the 9 teens went to the set where Meredith's birthday party would be shot. Nina changed back into her other clothes earlier then Nina got out of the limo and greeted her other 4 co-stars.

"Oh guys, I want you to meet my old friends from England. Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Alfie, meet my co-stars Skyler, Logan, and Janel." Nina introduced.

"It's nice to meet Nathalia's friends; she doesn't talk much about her past." Logan said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Nathalia, we all have to get into our costumes now." Skyler told Nina.

"Right. Guys, if anyone asks just say you're with Nathalia Ramos. I'll see you guys later when we shoot and please don't come up to me and say anything when we do." Nina told her friends then left with Skyler, Logan, and Janel.

Later, while the camera crew was shooting, the 8 teens were on the set being the students.

"I wonder when Nina will be coming out anyway." Fabian said while looking around and Chelsea Staub on an elephant but the teens weren't paying attention to that.

Suddenly, different music started playing and Nina and the other 3 girls walked out wearing waitress outfits that had a clown theme.

The teens looked and saw them. "Wow, those outfits are really cute for a clown theme." Amber said.

Fabian kept staring at Nina and thought about how gorgeous she looked wearing that outfit. He thought she looked nicer with her hair almost straight and that the blue highlights looked nice too.

Soon, some of the people started running up to them so the teens did to since they assumed that was part of the scene. Fabian got closest to Nina. "You look really nice by the way." Fabian whispered to Nina who blushed and smiled at his comment.

Later during the scene, the teens were walking around the set. "This is so amazing, I love this even if we are just background characters." Amber smiled.

"Even if we aren't one of the main characters, it has been cool to go to a party like this." Mick agreed.

Fabian saw that Nina was talking to a guy but he hoped that was just acting bonding instead of real bonding for some reason.

Suddenly, a video of Nina with her hair up wearing a bath robe and a green facial mask appeared on the big tv and she was dancing silly and singing in Spanish with an old lady.

Nina looked up, embarrassed, and ran away while some of the other 'students' laughed. Jerome and Alfie were laughing for real instead.

"Even if Nina is acting, watching her act like this is hilarious." Jerome laughed.

"I know, she looks stupid." Alfie agreed.

The girls just rolled their eyes at the pair of jokers. Later, Chelsea ended up falling into cake but when she got up, the elephant pushed her into the pool which got lots of laughs too. The director yelled cut and soon enough, everyone walked off set.

"I guess we should get back to our hotel then." Mick said.

Nina was talking to Janel but Fabian went up to Nina. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Janel decided and walked away.

Fabian looked down a little, he felt nervous talking to Nina now that she was famous and that she looked cute. "You're a good actress and you look nice." Fabian stammered and blushed slightly.

Nina smiled. "Thanks, you said that already but thanks again." Nina replied. "After I get out of my costume, you can come with me and I'll drive you and the others back to the hotel." Nina then left. After she changed out of her costume, she brought the others back to the hotel.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then, I should be here by 10." Nina told her friends.

"Bye Ni-, I mean Nathalia." Amber corrected herself then Nina drove away in the limo.

**Sorry if that might not've been exactly what happened in that scene in Bratz, I don't remember much of it.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! :)  
**


	6. Thoughts and Flashbacks

**Hey Guys. This Chapter would be Fabian and Nina's POVs about the past and this is the longest chapter I've written so far by the way, I think.**

**I don't own Bratz or House of Anubis  
**

**Fabian's POV:**

Once we got back to the hotel, I laid down on my bed and thought about today. LA was pretty amazing and it isn't as cloudy as England usually is. The top thing that was on my mind was Nina.

I pictured her back when we were all still in England. The day she bumped into us, when I found out she was staying at our house, the day she told me about the mystery, the day she first kissed me on the cheek.

I remember the day when Joy returned back to Anubis house. We kissed each other at her return party and I never thought of what Nina was doing when that happened.

_Flashback:_

_All of us were in the house and all of us were at Joy's 'Welcome Back, We Missed You' party. I spent most of my time with Joy and we got to catch up._

_She talked about how she missed me and I talked a little about how we missed her._

_Later during the night, everyone was slow dancing so Joy and I decided to slow dance as well._

_We both seemed really happy then near the end of the song playing, she leaned in and kissed me then I kissed her back._

_I swore that I heard crying and sobbing in the background but I seemed too happy to care about that._

_End of Flashback:_

I guess the weeping belonged to Nina which is why we never talked for the week that Nina stayed since she decided to leave school a month before school ended.

We all liked to think that Nina stayed at school until it was over since all of us missed her a lot. I should've got together with Nina when she was still at the school but I was too happy to see Joy to even care about Nina.

I probably would've asked Nina for a second chance earlier when I was talking to her, but she changed a little. She's not exactly the same mystery solving, smart, sweet girl I used to know; she was famous now. But I know that she's still my Nina and that she hopefully cares for me too.

That's another reason I couldn't ask Nina, I didn't know if she liked me back. I know that she liked me too in England since we almost had a moment but it was ruined by Amber. Other than that, it's been a long time so I'm unsure if Nina would accept me for breaking her heart back in England.

If I do want to go out with Nina again, I'll have to break it off with Joy but she's an understanding person. Once I'm sure Nina likes and trusts me even just a little again, then I'll break it off with Joy, maybe.

**Nina's POV:**

Once I dropped off my friends, I went back home and changed into my pajamas. I went to my closet then I grabbed a large box from it labelled 'Anubis House'.

I opened it up and looked at some of the things in it. Pictures of me with my friends, the cylinders and clues I decided to keep, my old scrapbook that I made. There were different pictures and sketches in it that I looked at again. I remember some of the pictures I took at Joy's return party which happened to be the worst for me.

_Flashback:_

_I was holding my camera and taking pictures of the party. I was hoping that Fabian and I might get a chance to slow dance but he was too busy catching up with Joy._

_I did understand that they should do that so I walked away and chatted with Amber._

_Later, I came downstairs to find Fabian slow dancing with Joy._

_I was tearing up and started sobbing gently when I sat down on the stairs. I then saw Fabian and Joy kiss and I just snapped a picture of it._

_I ran all the way up to my room and lay face down on my bed crying my eyes out. I was heartbroken and it was like I was invisible._

_End of Flashback:_

I ignored Fabian for the next week and left England early. When I got back, I hated Fabian so much that I used the picture of him and Joy and attached it to a dartboard then I threw darts at it and always aimed for Fabian's face. I still have it hung by my bed, but I might take it down at the end of the month since I'm not really mad at him anymore.

Anyway, since my friends came to LA, I'm kind of crushing a little on Fabian again and it's only been 1 day. I don't want my heart broken again though, so I'm trying my best to control my crush and make it seem like I'm not interested. Besides, Fabian is with Joy so he probably wouldn't like me back anyway.

I put away my other things and grabbed the cloth that Sarah owned and I decided to keep. I laid down in bed and hugged the cloth as I fell asleep.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Peace Out Readers! :)  
**


	7. A Food Fight and a Date

**Heyo everyone. First of, the Spanish part I got from an online translator.**

**I do not own House of Anubis or Bratz  
**

The next day, Nina came to the hotel wearing a dark brown straight wig, shades, a short sleeve white top with a black broken heart graphic on it, black denim jeans, and sneakers. She decided to come wearing a disguise so people don't recognize her. She walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Hola, cómo le puedo ayudar yo? (Hello, how may I help you?)" The lady asked. Nina could tell she was Spanish.

"En qué cuarto permanecen Patricia Williamson y sus amigos? Soy un amigo de suyo. (What room are Patricia Williamson and her friends staying in? I'm a friend of theirs.)" Nina asked. Nina was raised in Spain when she was 5 and stayed there for 5 years so she picked up the language.

"Son se aloja en 315 y 316. (They're in rooms 315 and 316.)" The lady replied.

"Gracias (Thanks you)." Nina thanked.

"De nada. (You're welcome)" The lady told Nina.

Nina went into the elevator and went to the rooms. She knocked on the boys' door and Fabian came and opened it. Nina lifted down her shades.

"You guys ready yet?" Nina asked.

"Yep." Fabian replied then the boys came out then the girls came too.

"Okay, I'm assuming you guys all had breakfast already. Right now, we're going back to the school where there will be a food fight scene. Jerome and Alfie, you guys should be really good at that since you caused a food fight every night back at the house." Nina told her friends.

Jerome and Alfie high-fived. "This should be bigger than the ones at the house." Jerome cheered.

"Save the food fight talk when we're at the set." Mick told the pranksters.

"Come on, the limo's outside." Nina said then they all went downstairs, to the limo, and drove to the set. Nina took off her wig and shades and put them to the side.

Once they got there, Nina got out and changed into denim jeans, brown boots, a white short sleeve top and a green cardigan over it and her hair was curled and put into a half pony tail. She then walked back to her friends.

"Okay, you guys just act like regular high schoolers then when others that are back ground characters start throwing food, you guys do too. Got it?" Nina asked.

"Got it." They all said then they all sat down at one table while Nina walked by the side of the lunch area.

The director yelled 'Action' then Skyler accidently spilt food on Janel who fell in the trash can and split food on Logan who tripped on a skateboard which made Nina trip over it and fall onto the table with food where her friends were sitting then she fell down.

Jerome and Alfie tried to hold back their laughs. "This is almost as funny as when that video of Nina was played last night." Alfie laughed a little.

Nina got up and looked at her messed up hair. "Oh my gosh, my hair! Sasha! You stupid, cheerleader!" Nina shouted at Logan.

Logan yelled at Nina too then she threw spaghetti at Nina's face and in her hair which made Jerome and Alfie laugh out loud.

"Guys! Stop laughing right now!" Amber whispered/shouted to Alfie and Jerome.

Nina walked to another table. "You know what, you're not as bad as people say you are. You're worse!" Nina yelled again and threw a tray of food at Logan then the food fight began.

Alfie and Jerome instantly joined in then Amber got food thrown in her face and hair. "Who did that to me?" Amber demanded to know and Fabian had a guilty look on her face.

"Fabian? I thought we were friends!" Amber screamed at Fabian.

"I was aiming for Jerome." Fabian defended himself.

"Sorry, I'm not buying it!" Amber yelled at Fabian then threw salad with ranch dip in his face.

Joy then picked up a pie that fell on the floor and threw it in the back of Fabian's head.

"Joy!" Fabian exclaimed at Joy who was giggling.

"It's a food fight, lighten up." Joy told her boyfriend.

Fabian picked up spaghetti. "You want me to lighten up? Well here you go!" Fabian yelled playfully then he threw it at Joy.

Soon Mara was throwing food at Amber who threw back and Patricia threw food at Alfie who threw food at Mick who threw food at Jerome who threw food at Fabian who threw food at Joy who threw food at Alfie with Patricia too.

Eventually, once some bust of an old man's head fell on the ground and broke, the food fight ended. After that, the scene ended and everyone except Nina, Janel, Logan, and Skyler had to take a shower and change into new clothes. The only reason the 4 of them didn't get to shower and change was because they had to do another scene and they had to look like how they did now. They were all in a classroom set and Nina's friends were watching her once they were showered and changed.

The scene ended when the 4 of them hugged then let go since they smelled like old food. Nina walked off set and to her friends.

"No offense of anything Nathalia, but you really do smell bad." Amber said, pinching her nose.

"It's alright, I know I do." Nina said then she walked away and took a shower then came back in different clothes.

After that, there was a shopping scene which took almost 3 hours. It would've taken a little shorter but when they were originally done, Amber wanted to play around so she joined in with Nina and the other 3 and tried on different outfits too.

"Okay, are we done with all the scenes yet for today?" Mick asked Nina.

"I just have one more scene with Ian, the guy I was talking to last night, remember?" Nina told her friends.

Fabian frowned a little at that.

Later, Nina was in the music room set and she had a microphone in her hand. When the scene started, she started singing and her friends seemed a little surprised that Nina could sing.

"Wow, I never knew Nina could sing that good, or at all." Mara said and the others nodded.

Fabian was just staring at how that guy with Nina was smiling at him and that she was smiling back. Fabian once again hoped it was just acting but it looked pretty real to him.

Once that scene was over, Ian walked over to Nina. "Hey Nathalia." Ian greeted.

"Hey Ian." Nina greeted back.

"I was, um, wondering if maybe, we could, uh, hang out sometime." Ian asked Nina.

"Are you asking me out?" Nina asked.

Ian looked down then back up at Nina. "Yeah, sort of." Ian stammered.

Nina looked at Fabian who was with Joy and the others but he was close by Joy. She turned back to Ian and smiled. "I'd really like that." Nina smiled.

"Cool. Maybe tonight, I'll pick you up at 7." Ian decided.

"Okay, see you tonight." Nina waved then walked away but Fabian heard their whole conversation.

**So far, this is the longest chapter I wrote even if it didn't seem like much. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Bye-bye for now! :)  
**


	8. One Moment Together

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school work.**

**I do not own House of Anubis, or Bratz, or pretty much anything from this story.  
**

**Fabian's POV:**

I was watching Nina with that guy, Ian, and was listening to their conversation. Nina turned to look at me then I quickly went by Joy, I just panicked. When I heard that she said yes to Ian's date, I couldn't believe it. She really did get over me!

I laid on my bed thinking again. If their date went well, I might not ever get a chance of being with Nina again. I had to do something.

I decided to lie to my friends and tell them I needed some fresh air so I walked out then I ran away and called a cab to take me to Nina's place. I arrive there at 6pm so I knocked on the door and Nina answered it.

**Normal POV:**

"Fabian? What are you doing here?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Oh, I was just, uh, walking by and figured I'd come and visit you." Fabian half-lied. "Can I come in please? It's kind of chilly out here"

"Right, sorry. Come in." Nina apologized then Fabian came in and closed the door.

"Um, since you're here can you help me with something please? I'm going on a date with Ian tonight and I'm having trouble with what to wear." Nina asked.

"That sounds like something more in Amber's department, but sure." Fabian agreed then he followed Nina to her room.

Fabian saw the dartboard with the picture of him and Joy attached to it with all the darts near or in his face in the picture. "Um..." Fabian said pointing to the dartboard and he looked slightly frightened.

"Oh, right. I'm planning to take that down." Nina said then she took down the dart board and put it under her bed.

After half an hour of choosing an outfit, Fabian said Nina looked best wearing a dark rep spaghetti strap dress that goes up to the middle of her thighs with black leggings and red heels. She was wearing some blush, a little eye liner and a little mascara with one layer of red lipstick. "Thanks again for helping." Nina thanked.

"No problem." Fabian replied then Nina went to her side table and found a small black leather box which she took out.

Fabian saw this. "What's in there then?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Why don't you see for yourself." Nina replied giving the box to Fabian.

Fabian took the box and opened it up. Inside the box, was the Eye of Horus locket that Sarah gave to Nina. Fabian turned back and saw Nina holding the cloth which Sarah left.

"Ever since you and the others came back, I've been thinking a lot about Anubis House, and the mystery, and Sarah. I really miss her Fabian." Nina said while looking down and wiping her tears.

Fabian put down the locket and pulled Nina into a hug. "Nina, don't cry." Fabian comforted her and Nina sat back up.

"I'm sorry. This is another reason I left, I couldn't handle Sarah gone anymore." Nina told Fabian.

Fabian pushed Nina to her mirror and got the locket. He walked behind Nina and placed the locket around Nina's neck. "Even if Sarah's gone, I'm sure she's proud of you right now." Fabian told Nina who smiled at Fabian and he smiled back.

Their moment was interrupted when a knock on the door was heard. Nina looked away then back at Fabian. "That should be Ian. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Nina waved then she walked out of the door.

Fabian looked through the window and saw Nina leave with Ian. Once they were gone, Fabian ran downstairs and out of the house. He called a cab which drove him back to the hotel.

Once Fabian got back to the hotel, he knocked on the girls' door. Joy opened it and she was wearing her pajamas already.

"Oh, hey Fabe. What is it?" Joy asked.

"I was just wondering, if uh maybe you'd like to go out with me for a walk through the park." Fabian asked Joy.

Joy looked at Fabian. "You know, I've noticed that since we ran into Nina again, you've been acting, how do I put this; sort of that you like her." Joy told Fabian.

"What? What on, uh, earth would, um, m-make you, think t-that?" Fabian stammered.

"Instincts." Joy replied. "Fabian, it's okay if you still like Nina. I just want you to be happy."

"Really? Thanks Joy. But do you think you can still come with me?" Fabian asked again.

Joy rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Fine, give me 5 minutes." Joy told Fabian and closed the door.

**Sorry if I'm making Fabian a little desperate, I'm a little out of ideas for what else to do.**

**Oh well, Happy Almost Valentines Day everyone! Later :)  
**


	9. An Almost First Kiss and a Talent Show

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I'm here now and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I do not own House of Anubis, or Bratz, or pretty much anything in this story  
**

Later, Nina and Ian were walking through a park after they finished their dinner date first. Fabian and Joy were following them around and were stealthy too.

Right now, Nina and Ian were sitting on a park bench talking while Fabian and Joy were hiding behind a tree.

"Um, this is getting kind of ridiculous you know." Joy told Fabian.

Fabian sighed. "I know, but if we go somewhere else Nina might spot me and then there's no chance that she'll like me again."

"Fine." Joy gave in.

On the bench, Nina was smiling a lot and so was Ian.

"This date was great, it was actually better than I thought it would be." Nina smiled.

"That's great. Nathalia, ever since we worked on this movie together, I learned to like you maybe a little more than a friend." Ian told Nina.

"Really? I like you too." Nina agreed. She knew that deep down she liked Fabian, but he was with Joy and Ian was being so sweet to her.

The two of them stared into each others' eyes for a while. They soon leaned in slowly to kiss but a pinecone hit Nina in the back of her head. Nina held her head and the pinecone.

"Who threw this pinecone at me?" Nina said to herself while holding her head and she and Ian looked around the park.

Fabian and Joy were still behind the tree, hiding. "Was it necessary to throw the pinecone at Nina?" Joy asked Fabian.

"They were about to kiss, I panicked." Fabian defended himself.

In a few minutes, Nina and Ian got up then Ian drove Nina back home. Fabian and Joy also moved from behind the tree.

"We better get back before the others start wondering where we are." Joy suggested.

"Right, thanks for tagging along with me again." Fabian thanked.

"No problem, let's go now." Joy said then the two of them got a cab and went back to the hotel.

Once they got back, some of the others asked where they were but they weren't as interested so once all the questioning was done, they all went to bed.

Soon enough, a week went by and Fabian and Joy continued to follow Nina and Ian on most of their dates while their friends were clueless.

The next day, Nina came over again and picked up her friends then they drove to the school. "So, Nathalia, what scene this time?" Alfie asked Nina.

"This is time we're doing the talent show scene. I need to get into my costume right now so I'll be back soon. You guys just go into the auditorium and sit down there then wait. You'll see a few weird acts first, then Chelsea singing about herself, then the Bratz. By the way, when we sing, we lip-synch so if it doesn't look like I'm singing the right words, it's just my mouth." Nina said then breathed. She waved good bye and ran.

"Um, I guess we should get inside then." Mara decided then the 8 teens went into the auditorium and sat down.

There were a bunch of other teens there too. Soon, the scene started and some funny acts came onstage first that were also sort of lame such as there was a teen that attempted to slice a wooden board by using his hand but all he did was injure it. Alfie and Jerome laughed at that though.

Soon enough, Chelsea did her performance. Most of the teens thought that she was a good singer, but the song was too self-centered. After that, Nina, Skyler, Logan, and Skyler came out and did a speech then they got onstage.

Music started playing and 'The Bratz' started singing. Soon enough, some other dancers came out and started dancing along with the other 4 girls, a Mariachi band even played too. As the song went on, the talent show was more like a concert now because of all the lighting and clapping.

Nina then walked over to Ian and spun around the records on the turn table then she kissed him on the cheek and went back onstage. Fabian couldn't help but get slightly jealous over that. When the song ended, everyone in the audience burst into applause.

A couple of other things happened after that then the scene ended. Nina ran up to Ian and hugged him. "You were great there." Ian told Nina once they let go.

"You were too. I'll talk to you later, I need to go check up on my friends." Nina smiled then walked to her friends. "So, what did you guys think?" Nina asked.

"You were amazing out there!" Patricia exclaimed.

"We never knew you could sing that well." Mara added.

"And you danced great too." Mick agreed.

"I love your outfit by the way, it looks really pretty." Amber finished. The others looked at her since that had nothing to do with the subject. "What? It does look good." Amber said and the others looked back at Nina.

Nina smiled a little that her friends thought she was good. "Thanks guys. Oh, and I've actually been singing since I was 14, I just didn't tell you guys and I made sure you never heard me. As for the dancing, I learn fast." Nina told her friends.

Fabian spoke up. "Maybe we could come over tonight and have a movie night tonight." Fabian suggested.

Nina frowned a little. "Oh, I have another date with Ian. Do you think maybe we could do it some other time?" Nina asked.

A couple of the others frowned a little. "Sure." Fabian said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll probably update again on the weekend.**

**Peace Out Readers!  
**


	10. Discovered

**Hey Everyone! Just as I promised, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own House of Anubis or Bratz or pretty much anything in this story  
**

Later, Nina dropped off her friends at the hotel and during the evening, they all decided to go eat at a restaurant.

"Okay, spill the beans Fabian." Mick said once they all sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked even though he already knew what they meant.

"We all know you and Joy have been sneaking out together for the past week, care to explain?" Jerome asked Fabian and Joy.

Fabian and Joy exchanged glances. "Go ahead." Fabian decided.

Joy turned back to her friends. "Fabian and I broke up because he still liked Nina," Joy started.

"But because she's dating Ian, I have a low chance of ever getting together with her so Joy helped me spy on Nina and Ian on their dates and when I see they're about to kiss, i find some way to stop it from happening." Fabian finished.

"I knew it! You owe me £20 (£20=$20) when we get back to England." Alfie exclaimed to Jerome.

"Wait, you guys were betting on if I still liked Nina?" Fabian asked Jerome and Alfie sounding slightly angry.

"Guilty." Both of the pranksters replied.

Amber interrupted. "Okay, we can do this back at the hotel. In the mean time, Nina told me that she and Ian were going to the movies and they should be there right now. Anyone up for some spying?" Amber asked.

The other teens exchanged glances and they all smiled a little. They all said yes. Mara looked at her watch. "If we're going to spy on Nina, we have to do it soon cause her movie is in 10 minutes and the movie theater is at least 8 minutes away from here." Mara said.

"Right." The teens said then they all got up quickly and ran to the movie theater.

Later, they all made ended up sneaking into the movies and checked each screen to see which one Nina and Ian were in.

6 of the 8 teens crept inside and sat in the row of seats behind Nina and Ian. Alfie and Jerome then came in with 2 buckets of popcorn, 4 sodas with 2 straws in each soda, and 4 packs of liquorice. They kept bumping into people who just shushed them but luckily Nina and Ian didn't bother to look.

"Did you guys have to buy that much?" Patricia asked quietly as the boys sat down.

"We never got to eat at the restaurant so we're still hungry." Jerome defended and he and Alfie ate some popcorn.

4 people each shared a bucket of popcorn, and each couple shared a soda and a pack of liquorice. Later during the movie, Fabian was barely even watching anymore. All he was doing was glancing down at Nina and Ian and he was so worried that they would kiss.

Soon enough, the movie was almost over and Nina and Ian looked into each other's eyes. "Um, Nathalia? I was thinking, maybe once we're done with our movie, we could be a little more than friends just dating?" Ian asked Nina who smiled.

"I'd like that very much." Nina replied then the movie finished but before they could kiss, Fabian grabbed a handful of popcorn and chucked it at Nina and Ian.

Fabian and the others tried to hide their faces, but the lights came back on when Nina and Ian looked behind to see who it was.

"Fabian!" Nina exclaimed as she stood up and brushed the popcorn off of her. She looked really mad.

Her friends stood up. "Nina I'm so sorry." Fabian apologized but he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't just admit that he spied on Nina on her dates for the past week.

"Why did he just call you Nina?" Ian asked Nina.

"I'll explain later." Nina said then she walked out of the room with Ian behind her.

The 8 teens ran out and followed Nina and Ian. "Nina!" Fabian called and caught up with Nina. "Please, just let me explain." Fabian told Nina.

Nina turned to Fabian with her arms crossed. "What is it now?" Nina asked.

"I'm so sorry about everything. It's just I still like you and Joy and I broke up then I followed you on your dates-" Fabian didn't finished.

"Wait, you spied on me? Were you the one who kept throwing something at me just when Ian and I were about to kiss?" Nina demanded to know.

"Yes, but-" Fabian was interrupted again.

"But nothing, Fabian. I've always liked more than a friend, even when you came here to LA, but when you and Joy started dating back at the house, I was heartbroken. When you came here to visit me, I was going to give you a second chance but you just ruined it." Nina told Fabian as she started to tear up slightly.

Fabian was a little confused. "Then why did you go out with Ian?" Fabian asked.

"Whenever you weren't with me, you were always by Joy. I thought you guys were still dating and I didn't want to become the bad guy and rip you away from her. Ian's also a great guy which is why I decided to go out with him and I liked him a little." Nina explained.

"Nina, I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please give me one more second chance? I promise I won't blow it this time." Fabian begged.

Nina looked down then back up at Fabian. "I can't do that. I'm sorry but I don't want my heart broken a 3rd time. And, around my cast mates my name's Nathalia." Nina said then she and Ian walked out.

The other 7 went up to Fabian. "I guess then Nina's not coming back with us." Mara frowned.

"I guess that also means it's time for us to go back." Mick added.

The 8 teens walked back to the hotel then Amber texted Nina that they would be leaving tomorrow at 9am. The teens packed most of their things then went to bed.

**I'll update again soon, later readers!**


	11. Leaving without Goodbyes

**Hey guys. I decided to upload this chapter just if you're really interested in what happens next. Enjoy guys!**

**I do not own anything from this story, if I did own House of Anubis, I would've made Nina and Fabian kiss earlier in the series but I don't.  
**

The next day, the 8 teens got in 2 cabs and drove to the airport. When they were about to board the plane, Fabian looked back to see if Nina came to say good bye. Joy placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fabian, she's not coming." Joy frowned then she and Fabian boarded the plane.

On the plane, Fabian glanced out of the window at LA one more time. He was going to miss the city, but he would miss Nina much more than anything.

Once they all got back, Amber started crying softly and everyone else was feeling sad too. Even Jerome felt slightly sad too! They all then went into different cabs which drove them to their homes.

_Back in LA:_

Nina read Amber's text once again. She couldn't believe that her friends decided to leave and that it was too late to say goodbye. Nina decided not to go to the set and work today because she needed time to think about everything.

Nina walked over to her closet and looked at her old school uniform from England. She decided to keep it for some reason. Soon enough, she tried it on and it still fit well. She also grabbed her Eye of Horus locket and looked at it. She wanted to visit her friends back in England, but she knew she had to finish her movie here.

Suddenly, Nina's bedroom door opened and Skyler, Logan, and Janel stepped in. Nina quickly put away her locket. "Nathalia? What are you wearing?" Skyler asked.

Nina looked down at her uniform and back up to the girls. "Oh, this. It was my old uniform from my old school in England." Nina explained.

"Why are you wearing it then?" Janel asked.

Nina sighed then she explained what happened on her date with Ian and about how she was in England. "The point is that I miss my friends and I want to see them again, but I know I have a career here and I can't just abandon it like that." Nina concluded.

"Look, Nina. It doesn't really matter what we think." Logan started.

"We're not going to force you to stay here if you don't want to." Skyler added.

"Yeah, if you want to go back to England, you can. It's not up to us, just listen to your heart." Janel finished.

Nina looked up. "Thanks guys, I will." Nina smiled.

The girls hugged each other and Skyler, Logan, and Janel left Nina's room. Nina had a lot of thinking to do for a while. She was thinking that Fabian was too calm about some things and that all she wants to do is get a little more serious about things.

Back in England,Fabian was in his room strumming on his guitar. He was thinking that Nina was over reacting slightly and that she should relax a little more.

With Nina, she was listening to her ipod then 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' from Camp Rock 2 played. Nina soon realized her problem was similar to the song. She soon started to sing along but what she didn't know was that back in England, Fabian was strumming his guitar singing and playing the same thing.

(Song Key: _Italics_=Nina, **Bold**=Fabian, Underlined=Both)

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,_

_All he wants is to chill out,_

**(She's way too serious) **

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,_

**(She's always in a rush, and interrupting)**

_Like he doesn't even care _**(Like she doesn't even care)**

_You_, **Me**  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

_Like fire and rain  
_**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_We're Venus and Mars  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change**

_(Why, does he try to read my mind?)  
_**I try to read her mind  
**_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_  
**She tries to pick a fight, to get attention  
That's what all of my friends say** _(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You_, **Me**  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

_Like fire and rain  
_**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_We're Venus and Mars  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

**When I'm yes, she's no  
**_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

_Like fire and rain  
_**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_We're Venus and Mars  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

Nina turned off her ipod and thought more about what to do. She definitely couldn't leave right now, but she knew she had to. Suddenly, she came up with a plan and knew what she had to do.

** I should be able to update again next week. Bye everyone.**


	12. A New Year's Surprise

**I do not own House of Anubis, or Bratz, or anything from this story really**

When school began in England again, the Anubis House teens were still trying to get over Nina being gone. Fabian found it harder to get over it than anyone. Fabian was hoping the Nina would visit sometime but 4 months since school started went by and everyone came back to school on New Year's Day. The teens were almost over it except for Fabian who was on the couch in the lounge area reading 'The Solar System is Your Friend'. Fabian bought another one after he had to sacrifice his original signed one when he joined Sibuna.

Patricia and Amber then approached Fabian. "You still can't forget about Nina can you?" Amber asked Fabian who put down his book.

"Yeah, I just really miss her." Fabian replied.

"Fabian, if Nina was going to come back, she would've come back by now. It's been 4 months, I think it's time to move on." Patricia told Fabian.

Fabian sighed. "I guess so." Fabian gave in.

"Maybe we could all go out for a walk right now, it might clear our minds a little." Amber suggested.

"Sure." Fabian replied.

"I'm in." Patricia agreed as they all stood up.

Suddenly, they all heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Joy said as she came down the stairs and walked into the lounge area.

"I'll get it." Fabian said. He walked up to the door and opened it then his eyes widened slightly.

Outside by the door was a girl with green eyes (I think her eyes are green, I'm not entirely sure), with caramel brown hair that was curled and a little messy. She was wearing the school uniform and she was carrying a green camouflage suitcase with an American flag sticker in the middle on the front.

The girl turned to face Fabian and smiled. "Hi, I'm Nina Martin, and if this is Anubis House then this is the house I'm staying in." Nina smiled.

"Nina, your back!" Fabian exclaimed while grinning then he hugged her tightly.

Amber walked into the hallway. "What's going- Nina!" Amber squealed and hugged her too.

Soon enough, all the teens in the house heard Nina was there then they ran up to her and hugged her tightly too.

"Uh, guys? Can't...breath." Nina tried to say then the others then let go of her.

After they let go, Amber randomly kissed Alfie on the lips just because she was really happy. "Woh." Alfie said then he fell backwards and fainted. This caused all of the others to laugh.

They closed the door and took the conversation to the lounge area where Alfie woke up again. "What are you doing back?" Mick asked Nina.

"Well, sometime after you guys left, I realized that I over reacted a little and that I wanted to see you guys again. So, from August to the middle of December I handled movie business then I caught a flight here to England. I'd also like to say that I'll be staying here in England again and attending the school." Nina explained.

Amber smiled. "This is great news, tomorrow night we can have a 'Welcome Back Nina' party." Amber suggested.

"Oh, before I left I was also given this." Nina said taking a dvd out of her suitcase that said 'Bratz: The Movie' on the cover.

"They gave you the movie? Cool."Alfie said.

"Yep, maybe we could all watch it together tonight to make up for that time I cancelled our movie night in LA?" Nina asked. They all said 'yes' to Nina.

Later after Nina unpacked her things and watched the movie with her friends, they thought it turned out well.

"That food fight scene was funny. I loved when we did that." Jerome said.

"I loved the shopping scene, Nina, if only you were a little more like your character and enjoyed shopping a bit more." Amber told Nina.

"My favorite part had to be the ending. I don't mean to sound like Amber, but the long dresses you wore looked great." Mara said.

"I liked the talent show mostly." Nina decided and most of the others nodded in agreement.

Trudy then called them. "Dinner's ready kids." Trudy called then the teens sat down at the table.

Fabian grabbed Nina's arm. "Nina, can I ask you something maybe tomorrow at your party? It's really important." Fabian asked.

Nina smiled slightly. "Sure." Nina replied then she and Fabian sat down at the table.

**I'm going to write an epilogue about Nina's Welcome Back Party then upload it as soon as I can.**

**Bye guys :)**


	13. Epilogue: Right Time

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me a while, but here's the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Bratz, or House of Anubis, or the song used in this chapter, or pretty much anything in this story**

The next day in the evening, all the teens in the house were having Nina's Welcome Back Party and they even invited some others from other houses too so it would be bigger.

Nina was chatting with Amber then Fabian approached them. "Hi Nina." Fabian greeted.

"Hey Fabian." Nina smiled slightly when he came over.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Amber said then she walked over to Alfie.

"So, remember how yesterday I had something to tell you? Well, is it alright if I tell you now?" Fabian asked.

"Um, sure." Nina said.

Fabian then grabbed Nina's hand and they went to his room. Fabian picked up his guitar. "I thought it might be easier if I sing it." Fabian explained then he started playing and singing.

_What you scared off, I've been holding back again.__  
__Look in the mirror, I can't make it clearer.__  
__The worlds at your feet, close your eyes,__  
__Count to ten. Take a breath and jump.__  
__And it's better of the deep end__  
__And it don't matter if you sink or swim__  
__Just do your thing._

_If you're waiting for right time, right place, you'd wait forever.__  
__Let's fly, let's rock the waves together.__  
__You can do anything you want to do.__  
__Can't you see that it's the right time, right place, it's now or never.__  
__Shoot for the stars, the stars will live forever__  
__Don't let it slip through your hands__  
__Cause baby it's the right time now._

_The winds in your hair, feel the sun on your face.__  
__Put your foot to the floor, baby, kick it up some more.__  
__Take a chance, roll the dice, play it safe, it's a disgrace._

_The leaves in your favor.__  
__Let's go a little crazy__  
__And it don't matter if you lose or win__  
__Just do your thing._

_If you're waiting for right time, right place, you'd wait forever.__  
__Let's fly, let's rock the waves together.__  
__You can do anything you want to do.__  
__Can't you see that it's the right time, right place, it's now or never.__  
__Shoot for the stars, the stars will live forever__  
__Don't let it slip through your hands.__  
__Cause baby it's the right time now._

_And it don't matter if you sink or swim__  
__Just do your thing_

_If you're waiting for right time, right place, you'd wait forever.__  
__Let's fly, let's rock the waves together.__  
__You can do anything you want to do.__  
__Can't you see that it's the right time, right place, it's now or never.__  
__Shoot for the stars, the stars will live forever__  
__Don't let it slip through your hands,__  
__Cause baby it's the right time now._

Fabian then finished playing and singing then he put down his guitar and waited for Nina's reply.

"If the question in that song was for me to be your girlfriend then the answer is yes. If it wasn't, then I guess I kind of embarrassed myself in front of you by admitting I really like you." Nina replied then both of them smiled.

"Well, the question was if you would be my girlfriend and I guess I just got my answer then." Fabian told Nina.

"I'm sorry about what happened in LA again, I was just kind of stressed out and I wasn't so sure what I should've done." Nina apologized.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Fabian said.

The two of them then leaned forward and kissed.

Suddenly, the teens from Anubis House came into Fabian's room looking for Nina and Fabian but they stumbled upon them while they were snogging (snogging means kissing if you didn't know).

Jerome then took a picture of them with his phone but Fabian and Nina noticed the flash and turned to see the 7 teens.

"You'll never get us to erase this." Jerome smirked then he and the others ran away.

Fabian and Nina then started chasing them around the house.

**Finally, it's done. I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

**Peace Out Readers! :)**


End file.
